call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
John "Soap" MacTavish
thumb|left|180px|John "Soap" MacTavish John "Soap" MacTavish ist ein Charakter aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 und Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Er dient bis zu seinem Tod in Prag, Tschechien, in der Task Force 141. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Soap begann seine Karriere beim britischen Special Air Service nur wenige Stunden vor Ausbruch des zweiten russischen Bürgerkrieges, wobei er lediglich ein Schnelltraining durchlief, infolgedessen er Captain Price und dem Rest des Bravo-Teams vorgestellt wird. Auf seiner ersten Mission soll er ein estnisches Transportschiff infiltrieren, wobei er und sein von Price geleitetes Team Atombomben entdecken, welche nach Russland gebracht werden. Als das Team von feindlichen MiGs unterbrochen wird, ist Soap gezwungen, vom Schiff auf den Helikopter des Teams zu springen, als dieser bereits angefangen hatte, loszufliegen. Hierbei rutscht er jedoch ab und wird im letzten Moment von Price gerettet. Daraufhin fliegen Soap, Price und Gaz in den Kaukasus, um Nikolai, welcher sie als Informant über das Transportschiff informiert hatte, aus diesem Gebiet herauszuholen. Sie sind erfolgreich in der Lage, Nikolai zu lokalisieren und zu holen, ihr Helikopter wird jedoch von einer russischen Luftabwehrrakete getroffen, woraufhin sie sich durch die feindlichen Linien kämpfen müssen, bis sie schließlich Luftunterstützung von einer AC-130H Spectre mit dem Rufzeichen "Wildfire" bekommen und von Helikoptern aus dem Gebiet gebracht werden können. Bei Soaps nächster Mission mit dem Bravo Team findet dieser bei Al-Asads Verhör und darauffolgenden Hinrichtung in Aserbaidschan heraus, dass Imran Zakhaev Al-Asads Waffenzulieferer war. Bei seiner darauffolgenden letzten Mission während des zweiten russischen Bürgerkrieges, welche gemeinsam mit US-Marines ausgeführt wird, ist das Ziel, Imran Zakhaev seine Nuklearen Waffen zu nehmen. Teil des Planes war es hierbei, Imran Zakhaevs Sohn Victor gefangen zu nehmen. Um dies zu erreichen, erobern Soap und seine Verbündeten einen Außenposten der Ultranationalisten. Als ein paar Stunden später ein Konvoi, welcher von Victor Zakhaev selbst geleitet wird, ankommt, lassen die als russische Wachen verkleideten Mitglieder des Bravo Teams ihn zuerst hinein, zeigen jedoch früh ihre wahren Absichten und greifen den Konvoi an. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf geben Soap und Griggs Scharfschützenunterstützung von einem hohen Turm aus. Victor rammt diesen Turm jedoch mit seinem Jeep, was den Turm einstürzen lässt und somit die für ihn nötige Ablenkung erzeugt, um fliehen zu können. Daraufhin wird er vom Bravo-Team durch ein Dorf verfolgt, was zu seiner Umstellung führt. Da er jedoch nicht die Geheimnisse seines Vaters preisgeben will, begeht er Selbstmord, bevor Soap ihm seine Waffe wegnehmen kann. Daraufhin droht Imran Zakhaev aus Ärger über den Tod seines Sohnes damit, die Ostküste der USA mit Atomraketen zu beschießen, wenn die amerikanischen und britischen Truppen nicht aus Russland abgezogen werden würden. Um die von Zakhaev ausgehende Bedrohung zu minimieren, springen Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs und weiter Mitglieder des S.A.S. per Fallschirm über den Altai Mountains ab, um Zakhaevs Abschussanlage zu erreichen. Nachdem das Team durch Griggs' Abspaltung von der Gruppe und seine darauffolgende Gefangennahme aufgehalten wurde, gelingt es ihnen, Griggs zu befreien und die Stromversorgung der Anlage zu unterbrechen, indem Soap einen Strommast mit C4 zum Einsturz bringt. Zakhaev versucht daraufhin, zwei Nuklearraketen zu starten. Soap und sein Team kämpfen daraufhin gegen die Zeit, um die Abschussanlage zu erreichen und den Start abbrechen zu können, was ihnen auch gelingt. Dennoch gelingt es Zakheav zu entkommen und die Flucht der S.A.S. Gruppe aufzuhalten, indem er mit seiner Mi-24 Hind eine Brücke beschädigt, über welche das Team entkommen wollte. Dies führt dazu, dass der Jeep, in dem Soap und seine Kameraden flohen, verunfallt, woraufhin die Insassen des Jeeps auf sich allein gestellt weiterkämpfen müssen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf wird Soap durch einen explodierenden Tanklaster zu Boden geschmissen und verletzt. Es gelingt Griggs noch, Soap in Deckung zu ziehen, bevor er selbst getötet wird. Der am Boden liegende Soap kann dabei nur hilflos zugucken, wie Gaz und zwei weitere Mitglieder des S.A.S. von Zakhaev und seinen Leibwächtern hingerichtet werden. Als alle Hoffnung verloren scheint, zerstört eine Mi-28 der Loyalisten die Mi-24 Hind der Ultranationalisten, woraufhin Zakhaev und seine Männer sich von Soap abwenden müssen, um die Mi-28 zu beschießen. Dies ermöglicht es dem schwer verletzen Price, Soap seine M1911 über den Boden zugleiten zu lassen, welcher mit dieser daraufhin Zakhaev und zwei seiner Leibwächter tötet. Kurz darauf kommen Streitkräfte der Loyalisten am Schauplatz an und Kamarov hilft Soap und versichert ihm, dass es ihm wieder gut gehen würde. Soap wird zwar ohnmächtig, während er weggebracht wird, überlebte jedoch, genauso wie Price, seine Wunden. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Nach den Ereignissen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare kehrt MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 zurück und kommt schon früh wieder zum Einsatz. Sein erster bestätigter Einsatz ist in Kasachstan zusammen mit Gary Sanderson. Ihre Mission, ein abgeschossenes ACS-Modul in einer kleinen Außenanlage des Feindes sichern. Die Anlage wird schwer bewacht aber die zwei können die gesamte Basis alleine ausschalten und das ACS-Modul sichern. Soap wird jedoch kurz vor der Ende der Mission von Major Petrov und seinen Männern bedroht und beinahe hingerichtet. Roach konnte jedoch für Ablenkung sorgen und Petrov und seine Männer töten. Soap und Roach flüchten dann zusammen via Schneemobile aus der Anlage und werden von Shepherds Männern gerettet. Nach dem Massaker am Zakhaev International Airport und gleichzeitig Joseph Allens Tod ist sein nächster Ziel Rio De Janeiro. Dieses Mal schickt die Task Force 141 mehr Leute los und ein guter Freund von Soap, Ghost, unterstützt sie bei dieser Mission. Gleich zu Beginn der Mission werden sie von Rojas' Assistenten angegriffen und beinahe erschossen. Soap und sein Team können ihn und Rojas jedoch stoppen. Auch wenn sie ein paar Verluste durch die Kämpfe im Elendsviertel erleiden mussten, absolvierten sie sie doch mit Erfolg. Nun wartet ein weiteres Problem auf Soap, die Helikopter kommen nicht zu ihnen durch und es scheint, dass sie in Rio de Janeiro festsitzen aber die feindliche Miliz ihren Tod will und sie jagt. Doch dann kommt ihnen noch die richtige Idee: Nikolai. Er überlegt nicht lange und begibt sich mit seinem Pave Low auf den Weg nach Brasilien. In der Zwischenzeit kämpfen sich Soap und sein Trupp durch die Straßen sodass sie auch mit kleinen Schwierigkeiten Nikolais Pave Low erreichen und flüchten können. In Der einzig schöne Tag... war gestern ist Soaps Aufgabe die Sicherung einer kleinen Bohrinsel, die kurz vor der russischen Küste platziert ist. Sie können aber nicht gleich zum eigentlichen Ziel, dem Gulag, in dem der Gefange 627 sitzt, vorrücken, da diese Bohrinsel den Weg dorthin blockiert. Sie können diese Bohrinsel aber auch noch nicht in die Luft jagen, da sich dort Geiseln befinden. Also liegt es an Soap und der TF 141 die Anlage zu sichern und die Geiseln zu befreien. Nachdem sie mit dieser Mission Erfolg hatten, können sie via Helikopter zum Gulag, das sich in einer uralten Festung befindet, vorrücken. Mit Scharfschützengewehren können sie dann die äußeren Mauern sichern und sicher im Innenhof landen. Nach der Landung ging es dann für Soap zügig in die unteren Gänge und schließlich zur Zelle von 627. Soap muss gleich feststellen, dass es sich um seinen alten besten Freund John Price handelt. Nach dessen Rettung laufen die vier verbleibenden schnell zum Ausgang, der leider verschüttet wird. Soap überlegt nicht lange und zündet ein Leuchtsignal um ihre Position zu verraten und so konnten sie schließlich fliehen. Mit John Price an seiner Seite geht es für Soap und 141 in die eisige Kälte, um ein U-Boot zu zerstören, dass Interplanetarraketen geladen hat und mit dem die Vereinigten Staaten angreifen will. Obwohl sich Price schon im U-Boot aufhielt, wurden sie gestartet und die Raketen explodierten und lösten in Amerika einen EMP aus. Nach diesem kleinen Rückschlag teilen sich Soap und sein Team auf, um Makarov an zwei möglichen Punkten zu treffen. Soap und Price gehen mit einer Armee von Shepherds Männern nach Afghanistan während Roach, Ghost und circa 10 Männer von 141 zu einem kleinen Versteck an der russisch-georgischen Grenze. Als Ghost und Roach von Shepherd verraten und in einem Hinterhalt getötet wurden, gibt Shepherd den Befehl, Soap und Price in Afghanistan zu exicutieren. Die beiden bemerken es jedoch früher als Roach und Ghost und können sich vorerst freischießen. Die beiden teilen sich auf und treffen sich dann bei einer kleinen Landebahn, um von Nikolai gerettet zu werden. Shepherds Männer werden jedoch in einen kleinen Konflikt mit Makarovs Männern verwickelt und Soap ist jetzt vorerst allein gegen hunderte Truppen. Er kann sich jedoch zu Price und Rook durchkämpfen und so in Nikolais Flugzeug fahren. Rook wird jedoch kurz vor der Laderampe erschossen und Soap muss das Fahrzeug mit seiner linken Hand ins Flugzeug steuern. Als sie an Bord waren wurden sie von Nikolai in die Wüste geflogen, wo sich Shepherd laut Makarov aufhält. Makaraovs Informations stimmten und Soap und Price stürmten die Anlage und erledigten den Großteil von Shepherds Leibwachen, die Shadow Kompany. Als Shepherd aus der Basis war, lies er die Anlage bombadieren und tötete den Rest seiner Männer, obwohl er nur Price und Soap wollte. Leicht benommen stehen die zwei aber wieder auf und verfolgen Shepherd per Schlauchboot durch den Fluss. Als Shepherds Pave Low von Price runtergeholt wurde, fallen die zwei einen Wasserfall hinunter und Soap wacht kurz darauf wieder auf und torkelt zur Absturzstelle. Shepherd überlebte den Absturz und ruht sich bei einem Auto aus. Als Soap ihm mit seinem Messer töten wollt, schlägt Shepherd Soaps Kopf gegen das Auto und sticht ihm mit dem Messer in die Brust. Als Shepherd seine Magnum, mit der er auch Roach und Ghost tötete, auf Soap richtete und ihm erklärte wieso er die Task Force 141 verriet und ihn anschließend erschießen wollte, springt Price Shepherd an und rettet so Soap das Leben. Als Price bewusstlos geschlagen wird, zieht Soap das Messer mit großen Schmerzen aus seiner Brust und wirft aus Shepherd. Das Messer trifft genau in Shepherds rechtes Auge und dieser stirbt im selben Moment. Nikolai kommt anschließend mit seiner AH-6 und bringt Price und Soap nach Indien, da Soap dringend Hilfe braucht. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Nachdem Nikolai den verletzten Soap zu einem Doktor in Indien. Makarov jedoch will es hier und jetzt zu Ende bringen und greift Soaps Versteck an. Die russischen Truppen stürmen die Anlage aber können von Yuri, der gerade von Nikolai in die Task Force rekrutiert wurde und Price zurückgehalten werden. Sie fliehen zu Nikolais Heli und müssen so erneut flüchten. Soap hat sich aber einigermaßen erholt und kann somit beim nächsten Einsatz in Sierra Leone wieder dabei sein. Yuri, der ebenfalls wie Makarov ein Russe ist, gibt Soap und Price preis, dass eine Lieferung für Makarov in Sierra Leone landet. Sie wissen jedoch nicht was sich in dem Behälter befindet, aber sie wissen, dass sie Makarov um jeden Preis haben will. Also kämpfen sich Soap, Price und Yuri durch das Dorf und erledigen schleiend die feindliche Miliz. Am Ziel angekommen verpassen sie die Ware um ein paar Sekunden. Nach diesem Rückschlag ziehen sie weiter nach Somalia, wo sich ein Kontaktmann von Makarov, Waraabe, aufhält. Zusammen mit dem Team-Bravo stürmen 141 die Außenanlage und nehmen Waraabe gefangen und befragen ihn. Nachdem er ausgepackt hat, was sie wollten, erschießt Price Waraabe als Quittung für die "Jungs in Herford". Sie bitten Nikolai sie abzuholen, doch es bahnt sich ein Sandsturm und zu all dem geraten Soap und seine Männer in einen Hinterhalt und ab diesen Zeitpunkt haben sie eine Minute Zeit, um die Landezone zu erreichen. Dies schaffen sie auch aber Nikolais Pave Low wird vom Himmel geholt und er stürzt in der Wüste inmitten des Sandsturms ab. Soap, Price und Yuri starten gleich die Rettungsaktion und können dann mit zwei Jeeps zusammen mit Nikolai aus Somalia fliehen. Soaps nächster und letzter Einsatz ist in Prag, Tschechien. Seine Aufgabe: Zusammen mit Yuri durch die Stadt zu einem Kirchturm gegenüber des Hotel Lustig zu kommen, um ein Attentat auf Makarov auszuüben. Makarov ahnte dies jedoch und ließ seinen Männern C4 im Kirchturm zuvor platzieren. Als sie schießen wollten, explodierte der Turm. Soap schaltete jedoch schnell und nahm Yuri und sie sprangen paar Sekunden zuvor aus dem Kirchturm. Soap verliert viel Blut und ist nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen. Price trägt ihn in Sicherheit, während Yuri den Weg freischießt. Als sie Soap zu auf einen Tisch in einer Bar legten, um ihn zu versorgen, unterliegt er seinen Verletzungen und stirbt. Seine letzten Worte waren: "Yuri ... kennt ... Makarov". Operation Kingfish Im Fanfilm Operation Kingfish kommt Soap ebenfalls vor, als er zusammen mit Price, Roach und Ghost einige Gebäude sichert. Makarov platzierte jedoch eine Bombe in einem Raum aber Soap und seine Männer können sich noch hinlegen und so überleben. Später sieht man Soap wie er seine Munition und Magazine überprüft und von Shepherd wissen will, wer Kingfish ist. Als Shepherd Kingfish als Vladimir Makarov identifiziert, sticht Soap mit seinem Messer in die Akte von Makarov. Trivia *Soap hat in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 eine andere Stimme als in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Er ist nur einer von vier Charakter die in der Modern Warfare-Triology vorkommen Bilder Soap-Ghost-Seal.jpg|Ghost (links) und Soap Soap.png|John MacTavish in Kasaschstan Soap_Poster_MW2.jpg|Soap und ein Soldat der Task Force 141 Soap_MacTavish.jpg|Captain MacTavish! OK_MacTavish'#Makarov-CoDWikiaDE.jpg|Soap in Operation Kingfish Shepherd's_death.jpg|Soap tötet Shepherd mit einem Messerwurf Soap_dead.png|Soaps Tod in Prag, Tschechien Kategorie:Task Force 141 Kategorie:Tod ungewiss Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Modern Wafare 2 Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Soldaten